Una historia de amor, por Sasuke Uchiha
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Arrastrada por los comentarios de sus compañeros, Sarada Uchiha le pide a su padre que le cuente la historia de amor entre él y su madre. Sasuke entra en pánico al recordar todos sus errores con Sakura, pero la sonrisa de su hija lo convence de relatar lo que sucedió entre ambos, aún con el temor de que su primogénita lo odie por haber lastimado tanto a su madre.


**Una historia de amor, por Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke miró a la pequeña que cenaba frente a él. Para su infortunio, la niña había heredado la costumbre de su tío de comer ramen a cualquier hora, y aunque él se encargaba de llenar a su hija de verduras y carne, ella insistía en alimentarse de esa pasta al menos una vez a la semana. Esa noche Sasuke se lo había permitido sólo porque la misión de rescate en donde habían mandado a Sakura se había alargado y ambos extrañaban su presencia, así que el Uchiha decidió darles placer a los dos: mientras Sarada Uchiha devoraba con la misma rapidez que Naruto su plato de ramen, él se dedicaba a beber jugo de tomate.<p>

— Papá. — lo llamó Sarada. Él alzó la vista. — Bolt nos contó algo acerca de cómo se enamoraron sus padres. — comenzó la infanta revolviendo su platillo, ésa era una mala señal. Ni ella ni Naruto eran capaces de detenerse cuando comían ramen, no sin una buena razón. — Nos dijo que su madre siempre estuvo enamorada de su padre y que ella lo rescató de la desesperación en la cuarta guerra ninja… ¿Eso es cierto?

— ¿Bolt dijo eso?... Quizá Naruto olvidó que fue toda la comunidad ninja la que lo apoyó. Pero supongo que Hinata tuvo un papel muy importante para él. — se alzó de hombros antes de darle otro sorbo a su extraña bebida. — Supongo que es verdad.

— También me dijo que su padre ayudó al rescate de la hermana de Hinata-sama.

— Eso sí me consta.

— Y también dijo que su madre lo ayudó cuando Pein destruyó la aldea.

— Hmph. ¿A qué va todo esto, Sarada?

— Bueno, Shikada dijo que sus padres se conocieron en los exámenes chunin, que incluso tuvieron un enfrentamiento. — siguió la niña un poco más emocionada. — Papá, tú debiste verlos, ¿cómo estuvo esa pelea?

— Sarada, ¿por qué te interesan las relaciones de los padres de tus amigos?

— E Inojin nos dijo que su mamá se enamoró a primera vista de su padre.

— Sólo respóndeme. ¿Por qué el interés?

— Bueno, es que… yo no supe qué responder cuando me di cuenta de que sólo yo no conozco la historia de mis padres. — respondió apenada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabía que su hija tarde o temprano preguntaría acerca de eso, pero había confiado en que Sakura estaría ahí para contarle con más delicadeza su historia. Él sólo podía recordar cómo le había roto el corazón a la kunoichi; no sabía qué podía responderle a su hija. Se supone que debería sentirse orgullosa por el amor de sus padres, pero sabía que si le contaba la historia tal y como él la conocía, seguramente se enfadaría e incluso podría llegar a odiarlo. No era como si no se lo mereciera, pero no estaba preparado. Sarada y su madre eran las únicas que le daban sentido a su existencia, no quería perder a ninguna.

— Cepíllate los dientes y vete a dormir, hija. — respondió dejando el jugo de tomate a un lado. — A tu madre no le gustaría que te durmieras tan tarde.

— Pero quiero que me cuentes su historia. — insistió ella poniéndose de pie de un salto y sonriendo. En definitiva, aunque podía tener casi todos los rasgos de un Uchiha, había heredado la sonrisa de su madre. — Tú eres muy fuerte, seguro que la salvaste de un peligro mortal o algo así, ¿no?

— Vamos, cepíllate los dientes.

— De acuerdo, pero luego me la contarás, ¿verdad?

— ¿No te basta con saber que tu madre y yo estamos muy enamorados? — preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien la respuesta. Ahora entendía a Itachi, no era fácil dominar a un infante tan insistente.

— ¡No! Todos los padres lo están, pero de seguro ninguno tiene una historia como la suya. ¡Anda! Di que sí, papi.

— Está bien, pero obedéceme. — ordenó con el entrecejo algo fruncido. Ella brincó de alegría antes de tomar de la mano a su padre e ir con él al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Mientras su primogénita parloteaba al subir las escaleras, Sasuke se debatía internamente acerca de cómo le contaría a su hija todo el daño que le había hecho a Sakura cuando eran más jóvenes. Él todavía no podía creer que una mujer tan increíble como ella siguiera amándolo como el primer día. No entendía qué era lo que la ataba a un amor así, él no era ni de lejos el hombre perfecto. Mas ella sí que era la mujer perfecta.

— ¿Entonces, papi? — reclamó Sarada una vez recostada en la cama. — Cuéntamelo todo. Mañana le callaré la boca al estúpido de Bolt.

— Dijiste que no te agradaba ese niño, ¿por qué le hablas, entonces? — cuestionó sentándose a un lado de su hija.

— Pues porque sé que estará en mi equipo en unos años, todos lo sabemos.

— ¿Y?

— Pues el sexto hokage dijo que debemos tener buena comunicación con nuestro equipo. Él dice que aquéllos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero que…

—"…aquéllos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria". Sarada, prácticamente me críe con esa frase. Ya entendí. Sólo procura que no te contagie todas sus costumbres. Suficiente tengo con comprar ramen cada semana. — murmuró para sí.

— Bien, te lo prometo. ¡Pero ya cuéntame!

Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia. Si la aldea viera cómo era manipulado por una niña de ocho años seguramente se burlarían de él. El magistral Uchiha era domado por su hija. Bufó. Quizá así sería con todos los padres, quizá Naruto e incluso Shikamaru tenía que sufrir lo mismo. Los hijos eran una bendición, sí, pero también eran capaces de sacar hasta el lado más "adorable" en el hombre más frío.

— Como bien sabes, tu madre y yo fuimos seleccionados a los doce años para formar el equipo siete junto con el séptimo hokage. El sexto fue nuestro maestro. No puedo decirte que me enamoré de ella desde que la vi o que me fui enamorando paulatinamente conforme a las misiones. Si he de ser sincero, mi mente estaba en otro lado. — comenzó pensando en la fotografía que Sakura había colocado en la sala de estar: su equipo. — Pero tampoco voy a negarte que me eran indiferentes. En varias ocasiones salvé a Naruto y a tu madre de algunos peligros, algunos mortales y algunos estúpidos. Con el equipo siete me sentí en familia, entendí muy tarde que ellos se habían convertido en eso. Y aunque tu madre no posee el sharingan o al zorro de las nueve colas, siempre fue muy inteligente y bondadosa… — sonrió. — Nos cuidó muy bien, ella nos iba a ver al hospital cuando terminábamos heridos, nos apoyaba en las batallas; nos quiso mucho.

— Sí, lo sé, su ninjutsu médico es tan shanaro. — Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Era la única costumbre de su hija que no le desagradaba ni un poco, porque esa palabra le recordaba de inmediato a la potencia de su esposa.

— Pero ella todavía no conocía ese ninjutsu. Ella nos cuidó con los recursos que tenía a su alcance. Recuerdo que una tarde que me sentía muy mal, tenía mucho dolor, ella me abrazó y tomó mi mano. — relató con la mirada perdida. Sarada se mordió el labio, esa escena la gritaría en el recreo, Bolt sabría lo que era amor verdadero. — A pesar de que el dolor no cesó, su voz y su contacto me aliviaron un poco. Sakura es la única que ejerce ese efecto en mí. Incluso, después de eso ella fue la que me detuvo cuando mi mente se perdió en la venganza. — rió antes de mirar a su heredera. — Creo que esto te agradará escucharlo: iba a vengarme porque la habían golpeado.

— Si la ibas a defender, ¿por qué te detuvo? Según sé, ese acto es de los más bonitos. Todas las mujeres soñamos con eso.

— Tú estás muy chica para soñar con eso, Sarada. — advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido. — Hasta que no tengas catorce años no podrás soñar son eso, ¿de acuerdo? — amenazó.

— Vamos, papá, sigue contándome. ¿Qué pasó después?

— Como sea, pero después hablaremos de esos sueños. — prometió, cerró los ojos y continuó con el relato. — Cuando la vi golpeada, de rodillas y debilitada, sentí como si algo me cortara el cuerpo. Supe que estuve a punto de fallar, que ella pudo haber muerto. Supe que estuve a punto de convertirme en algo peor que escoria. Y no podía darme el lujo de perderla, no cuando ya había perdido demasiado.

«Al primer atacante le rompí ambos brazos, pues con ellos la había herido. Pero cuando me dirigía al último, Sakura corrió hacia mí y me abrazó suplicándome que parara. El odio había emanado por todo mi cuerpo hasta ese momento. Había sentido la satisfacción de herir a quien la había herido, había sentido gozo al escuchar cómo se rompían los huesos de ese patán, había sentido tanto placer… tanto que incluso dejé de ser humano. Fueron sus palabras, su abrazo y sus ojos los que me detuvieron. Aún puedo ver esa imagen en mi mente. — hizo una pequeña pausa. — Sakura nunca dejó de creer en mí. Ni siquiera cuando la lastimé y la abandoné en esa banca.»

— ¿La abandonaste? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no la querías?

— Como un loco. — respondió sin pensarlo. Al instante se sonrojó. — Pero, como ya te lo he dicho, tenía otras cosas en mente. Sé que has escuchado algo de que fui un ninja renegado, Sarada. — ella asintió. — Pues bien, ella intentó detenerme. Fue esa noche cuando me confesó sus sentimientos. Yo… yo ya sabía de ellos, pero prefería hacer caso omiso a ellos; más que nada, temía salir herido. Era un Uchiha preparado para todo menos para un corazón roto. Asimismo, me esmeraba por recordarme mi misión en la vida, sacando a Sakura de mis pensamientos.

«Después de aquella noche en que rechacé su propuesta antes de desmayarla para que no me siguiera – porque temía que saliera lastimada – no la vi en algunos años. Sarada, preferiría no contarte esas partes, yo… fui un animal. Estaba ciego de ira. Incluso la lesioné físicamente, rompí la promesa de cuidar de ella y de Naruto. No quiero… no quiero que me odies.»

— ¿Pero por qué la lastimaste? ¿Ella interfería en tus planes?

— Sakura siempre fue como una piedra en el zapato, siempre ha sido una molestia. — farfulló con amargo. Su hija lo miró asustada. — Pero si no lo hubiera sido, yo jamás habría cambiado. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo, no sé cómo pasó, pero luego me di cuenta de que aunque ya la había herido en varias ocasiones, nunca podría matarla. No podía matar al único ser que llenaba el vacío de mi existencia.

«Cuando me di cuenta de que había tomado un camino equivocado y apoyé a la Alianza para acabar con Madara Uchiha y Kaguya, ella fue la única que captó mi atención de inmediato. Aunque varios de mis antiguos compañeros me hablaron, sólo su voz fue la que me atrajo. — se detuvo, como si estuviera recordando una escena peculiar. — Ella curaba a Naruto cuando yo llegué. Se veía débil, magullada, pero aún tenía mucho que dar. Tú bien sabes que tu madre no sólo es una médico excelente, sino que posee una fuerza fascinante. — la niña asintió con frenesí. — En esa batalla lo demostró hasta asustarnos al idiota de Naruto y a mí, aunque no lo demostré. De sobra está aludir todo su apoyo en la guerra, eso no importa en tu interés.»

«Cuando terminamos con Kaguya, nuevamente cometí una estupidez: quise destruir a los bijus y a su jinchuriki. Por supuesto, Sakura quiso frenarme y de nuevo me confesó sus sentimientos. Fui un idiota, en ese momento ya sabía que ella significaba algo especial para mí, que no debía dejarla ahí, tan llorosa y preocupada. Pero mi estupidez me orilló a sacarla de mis prioridades e introducirla a un doloroso genjutsu.»

— ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?! ¿Pero por qué?

— Ya te lo dije, por idiota. En esa batalla perdí el brazo izquierdo y hasta ese momento comprendí todo lo que mis oscuros sentimientos me habían ocultado. Naruto me salvó en aquella ocasión. Tan siquiera, él lo hizo psicológicamente, porque fue tu mami la que nos cortó la hemorragia. — rió. — En realidad estaba furiosa conmigo por lo del genjutsu; incluso fue la primera vez que escuché su voz tan enojada dirigirse a mí, pero aún así me salvó. — volvió a reír. —Me llamó "problemático estúpido".

— Su historia de amor no es nada romántica, papá. — dijo la Uchiha algo confundida por las risas de su antecesor.

— Tú bien lo dijiste, ningunos padres tienen una historia como la nuestra, Sarada, ¿no es así?

— Pues sí, pero no esperaba esto. ¿Tú fuiste tan frío con ella? ¿Por qué te siguió amando?

— ¿Y yo qué sé? — replicó él.

— Sólo se necesitan razones cuando vas a odiar. — respondió Sakura desde la puerta de la habitación.

Tanto Sasuke como Sarada la miraron con asombro. No la habían escuchado llegar, estaban tan inmersos en el relato que incluso Sasuke había bajado la guardia. Pero ahora no importaba nada de eso, por fin estaba de regreso.

La heredera Uchiha vio como sus padres se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Quizá, después de todo, le bastara con saber que ellos se amaban. Aunque todavía no entendía cómo era que habían llegado a ese punto. Si su padre era un cubo de hielo con ella, entonces, ¿cómo era que se había casado con esa mujer?

— Te necesité mucho. — murmuró Sasuke al oído de su esposa. Ella sonrió, podía comprender lo que le quería decir.

— Ya estoy aquí, cariño. — respondió en el mismo tono de voz al soltarlo poco a poco para dirigirse a su hija. — Hola, Sarada.

— Bienvenida, mami. — contestó ella cuando sintió la caricia de su madre sobre su frente. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Lo siento mucho, mi niña, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo y pasamos a Suna para arreglarlo. Gaara te manda saludos, Sasuke-kun. — añadió mirando a su marido, quien sólo asintió. — Veo que estabas torturando a tu padre, ¿verdad?

— No, sólo le pedí que me contara su historia de amor. — se defendió Sarada. —Pero él me dijo cosas muy feas, como que te metió en un genjutsu y que te lastimó mucho.

— Sí, todavía no lo perdono por el genjutsu… no por completo. — bromeó. — Pero no veo cuál es tu coraje, Sarada. ¿Aún no te cuenta cómo salvó a la aldea de Otsutsuki Toneri? ¿No te ha dicho lo sonrojado que estaba la primera vez que me pidió salir con él? ¿Ni siquiera te platicado lo guapo que lucía en nuestra boda?

— Sakura, estás confundiendo a la niña.

— ¡¿Papá salvó a la aldea?! — exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. — ¡¿Así como el papá de Bolt?!

— La diferencia es que yo no lo alardeo como él. — musitó Sasuke algo ofendido por la comparación. — Además, yo soy mucho más guapo que ese usuratonkachi.

— Sí, sí lo hizo. — intervino Sakura. — Tu padre regresó a la aldea sólo con el fin de salvarla. Casi lo mato porque arriesgó demasiado su vida, pero finalmente terminé por agradecerle. Después de que lo interné en el hospital, me juré que no permitiría que volviera a dejarme. Lo esperé durante dos años y no quería volver a esperarlo por tanto tiempo.

— Literalmente, me ató a la cama. — explicó Sasuke ante la risa de su primogénita.

— ¿En serio, mamá?

— Era eso o atacar su sistema nervioso y lo segundo era algo peligroso. Además, podía deshacerse de las ataduras sin problema alguno. A él le gustaba estar ahí.

— Hmph. — respondió Sasuke dándoles la espalda. Nunca admitiría que lo que más le gustaba de estar atado a la cama era que Sakura pasaba casi todo el día con él.

— Un día antes de que lo diéramos de alta, balbuceó su invitación a comer. — continuó Sakura sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. — No le entendí hasta que lo repitió por tercera ocasión. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate, se veía adorable. Puedo decir que se veía más adorable que cuando se puso esas tiernas orejas de gato.

— ¡Sakura! — exclamó Sasuke un poco sonrojado. — ¡No te atrevas a contarle eso!

— ¿Pero por qué no? Me hubiera gustado tomarte una foto así.

Sarada esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras admiraba la graciosa discusión de sus padres. Quizá no tuvieran una historia de amor como las de los cuentos, quizá no estaban llenos de escenas románticas, quizá gran parte de su historia fuera de dolor; pero fuera cual fuera, en definitiva, se trataba de un amor sin pasado, de un amor que no tiene fin.

Ahora sabía muy bien cómo iba a cerrarle la boca a Bolt. No importaba que su padre no fuera hokage, no había nadie que pudiera superar el amor de ese Uchiha. ¡Qué razón tenía el segundo hokage! Nadie podía amar como un Uchiha lo hacía y la nueva familia Uchiha lo demostraba a cada instante.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer mi pasatiempo. Aunque e****ste one shot lo creé para desahogarme y contestar algunas preguntas que me hicieron en "Razones". Muchos me pidieron una continuación, pero quería aclarar que por el momento sólo escribiré este tipo de fics, nada largos. Sólo haré escenas y conversaciones, como esta historia, así que ninguna tendrá continuación. **

**Procuraré subir una pequeña historia por semana, aunque no prometo nada. Y cuando lo haga, será en cualquier otro día menos en jueves, porque esos días me dedicaré a subir un capítulo de una historia de "Candy-Candy", que si les gusta, también pueden leerlo. Al Sasusaku le pienso dedicar muchos one shot antes de crear un fic largo, porque sí lo estoy planeando, sólo que necesito más tiempo para escribirlo y editarlo. Así que les suplico que me tengan paciencia, por el momento serán historias de este tipo. Iré alternando escenas de la familia Uchiha y sólo Sakura y Sasuke. Escribiré lo que mi mente decida, pero les prometo que el proyecto del fic largo lo cumpliré, quizá me tarde un par de meses, pero lo haré, y tal y como alguien me lo pidió, será de Sarada Uchiha, pero no dejaré atrás el Sasusaku. **

**No les puedo decir más, sólo un gracias por el apoyo y mandarles un fuerte abrazo.**

**¡Abrazos y besos para todos! **

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
